


Of (stolen) t-shirts and pining idiots

by Leebecky06



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo likes to wear Thorin's t-shirts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leebecky06/pseuds/Leebecky06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo likes Thorin and Thorin likes Bilbo but neither is aware that they like each other. Bilbo attempts to be sneaky, t-shirts are stolen, interventions happen and everything ends happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of (stolen) t-shirts and pining idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson.
> 
> This is my first foray into this fandom and also my first story. 
> 
> Line breaks indicate a scene change. This story is set in a modern-ish AU. But that's not really relevant to the story.

“You have it?”  


“Exactly what you requested.”  


The rustling of a paper bag could be heard.  


“Perfect. Here’s your payment.”  


“Thanks! We’ll be off now, don’t hesitate to call us if you need anything else.”  


“Ah… no this is all I’ll ever need. And remember-”  


“Don’t tell anyone. We know.” Came the rather exasperated answer.  


“Just reminding.” He huffed. 

* * *

Thorin sighed. He had searched everywhere. Under his bed, in his closet, in the laundry basket but there was still no sign of his favourite t-shirt. “Fili and Kili better not be behind this.” He grumbled to himself as he stormed out of his room towards his cousins’ room.  


* * *

Bilbo closed the door behind him with a sigh of relief. Flopping onto his bed, he took out a t-shirt from a paper bag and pressed it to his nose. “Ah… that smells so good.” He murmured dreamily to himself as the scent of a certain muscular, broody dwarf filled his nose.

* * *

Bilbo was on a mission. A top secret highly dangerous mission that required stealth and precision. He gritted his teeth as he tried to lift his laundry basket; none existent muscles straining. Ok… so maybe the mission required some strength as well.  


Perhaps he could ask Thorin to help him… he was staying a few doors down anyway and Bilbo would have the bonus of getting to see Thorin’s lovely muscles straining as he carried the basket and… No! Bilbo shook his head. The whole point of the mission was to avoid looking like a weak fool in front of Thorin as he carried out his unfortunately necessary chore of washing his clothes. 

Peeking through the peephole on his door, Bilbo noted that the coast was clear. As so, he began his embarrassing walk down to the dorm’s laundromat while attempting to be stealthy which was really hard to achieve while half carrying, half dragging one’s laundry behind them. 

* * *

Thorin grinned as he saw his cute neighbour stumbling down the hall with his laundry. “Alright Thorin, it’s time to be cool and impress the hobbit.” He said to himself as he stepped out from his room.  


“Hello Bilbo.”  


Bilbo who had been dragging his laundry back to his room was startled and turned around so fast that he nearly fell into his laundry. The tips of his ears turned red with embarrassment at looking like a fool in front of Thorin. _‘Oh Yavanna, what’s he doing here.’_ he thought.  


“O-oh hi Thorin.” Bilbo smiled uncomfortably as he tried to look natural or as natural as one could look when they were half sprawled over a basket filled with laundry. Bilbo leaned backwards, trying to block Thorin’s view of the content of his laundry basket. 

He cursed himself for not hiding Thorin’s pilfered t-shirt deep inside the basket but instead left it on top. He also scolded himself for not being able to resist bringing the t-shirt down to the laundry room to smell and hug while waiting for his laundry to finish washing because that was not creepy at all.  


“That looks heavy, need any help?”  


“Oh there’s no need for that. My room’s just a few doors down and I’m sure you’re very busy so I’ll just be going now. See you later.” Bilbo pushed himself up and hefted the basket before scurrying off.  


“Are you sure you don’t-” Thorin started as Bilbo nearly tripped and was clearly struggling to carry the basket. “No, no. I’m fine. It’s okay. Thanks.” Bilbo called over his shoulder.  


Thorin frowned as he went back into his room. He could have sworn he saw his missing t-shirt on top of Bilbo’s basket. 

* * *

Spying on the interactions of Bilbo and Thorin were Fili and Kili. “Ugh, they're hopeless.” Kili grumbled to his brother as he flopped onto the bed.  


“I know. It’s so obvious they like each other but do they notice? No they don’t! They still continue to pine.”  


“One would think that Bilbo would make a move after what he asked us to get.”  


“Bah, they’re as bad as each other. I can’t believe Bilbo’s content to just pine away.”  


“Knowing him, he probably is. We should set them up.”  


“Well we know that Thorin would bend over backwards to please Bilbo…”  


“And if say… Bilbo were to ask Thorin to go to his room…”  


“Then Thorin would go. And we know that Bilbo wears the t-shirt to sleep.”  


“And say Thorin goes there when Bilbo just happens to be getting out of the shower.”  


"And Bilbo is wearing his t-shirt.”  


“Brother dear, I think we have a plan.”  


"Tomorrow?”  


“Yes. I can’t stand their pining anymore.”  


"Its a date then.”  


“In more ways than one.”  


Snickering to themselves Fili and Kili finalized their plan to get Thorin and Bilbo to start dating.  


* * *

“Thorin!” Fili shouted as he ambushed… er …. Approached Thorin with no malicious intent at all. Well… it was for his own good. “Bilbo wants to see you in his room at 10 o’ clock tonight.  


"What? Why?”  


“I don’t know. Just go and see him. It’s not that hard.”  


“Okay…”  


"Oh, and Bilbo says you don’t have to knock. Just go right in.”  


“Are you sure?”  


“Absolutely positive.”  


“If you say so…”

* * *

Thorin stood in front of Bilbo’s door nervously shifting from foot to foot. There was no reason as to why Bilbo wanted to see him and it was because he didn’t know what what was going to happen that made him nervous. Swallowing, he hesitatingly lifted a hand to knock on Bilbo’s door. No answer. He knocked again. Still silent. Well… Bilbo did say go right in... 

Reaching for the knob, Thorin turned it and headed in. He blinked, where was Bilbo? There was no one in the room. Then; he heard the shower turn off. Slowly, shakily he turned around and with anxiousness filling him, he watched the bathroom door open. 

“T-Thorin? What are you doing here!” Bilbo exclaimed upon seeing Thorin in his bedroom. Then he blushed as he realized that he was wearing nothing but the t-shirt that he pilfered from Thorin. He tugged at the hem of the t-shirt, trying to cover more of himself. 

Thorin stared at Bilbo. _`That’s my t-shirt. He’s wearing my t-shirt. He looks very good in it.’_ Thorin swallowed, “You… wanted to see me?” he asked nervously. 

“What? When did I say that? Not that I don’t want to see you but um…” Bilbo’s blush intensified. 

Silence reigned in the room… 

“I’m-” 

“You-” 

“…” 

“…” 

“You first Thorin.” 

“That’s my t-shirt you’re wearing.” 

“Um… sorry? I’ll give it back.” 

“Will you?” Thorin asked; fascinated by Bilbo’s blush and the way his t-shirt was too big for him. It was slipping off one of his shoulder and wasn’t that a sight. He could feel the stirrings of hope that Bilbo might regard him as more than just a friend. Because friends don’t go around stealing your t-shirts and wearing them. 

“Why did you take it?” 

“To be precise, I didn’t take it.” 

“Bilbo.” 

_‘Oh that voice.’_ Bilbo lamented to himself. It was terribly unfair how Thorin had such a nice voice to listen to and did such things to him. “I liked your t-shirt?” 

“You liked it.” 

“It smelled very nice.” 

Thorin’s heart leapt. He licked his lips and watched Bilbo’s eyes follow the movement. “Bilbo…” 

“Yes?” Bilbo shifted his weight from foot to foot rather anxiously. 

“May I kiss you?” 

“Yes.” 

* * *

In the end, Thorin never got his t-shirt back and Bilbo ended up stealing even more from his closet.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes that I missed. Feel free to correct me if you notice any mistakes.
> 
> Also, sorry for the somewhat choppy scenes. Were Thorin and Bilbo OOC?
> 
> Please leave feedback so that I may improve my work. :)


End file.
